Second Chance
by sonicfan0987
Summary: Meet Nate Coltson a not so average guy in an abnormal earth. Rejected and hated for being a brony Nate has little friends. But one fateful night the truth is revealed and his changes his life forever


A second chance

Chapter 1: A new beginning

My name is Nate Coltson I am a 16 year old male I am about 6ft and I have an unnatural emerald colored hair, and I wear a dark gray coat I keep unzipped and a light blue shirt with my favorite pony Twilight Sparkle with the quote "Study" and normal navy jeans residing in a city known as Westside a mid sized town not too big not too small. I am a normal High School student that is well known across the school even though I have only been a freshman for two months. I was always different because I hated the "normal" teenage things like rap music and other popular items. I have few friends and tended to keep to myself, my only real friend I met after I became a very hardcore brony. But that was not what kept me apart what kept me separated from everyone else was how imaginative I am. My mind mind is so different from everyone else I am mindset on the unknown. I am interested in things that have no true answer. In my town the High School and grade school are in the same building. That causes a lot of problems for the younger kids as the High School kids love to pick on them. I stand up for the younger kids and most of the common jerks back off when I do since I am a little on the buff size not one you want to fight if you know whats good for you. But I only fight if there is no other solution. My caring personality is what make me well... me! But what really makes me special is I have a gift... not like something you buy but a gift nobody else on this planet has... magic. Why I have it is unclear I asked my mom and dad since magic is a thing that died out thousands of years ago in our world... they don't say anything like they are keeping something from me. Little did I know what it truly was and how soon I would find out...

(3rd person)

The sun was setting elegantly over the grassy hill where Nate lies on the ground looking into the sky his sword sheathed and on his back. Although technology had advanced in communications and things like TV, and computers were there many other things never evolved. It is not uncommon to see someone older then 13 keeping a sword on them after all the outsides of the cities were full of dangerous animals. Nate ventured out a lot and was not questioned after all his father was the Captain of the City Guard and Nate was undoubtedly one of the best swordsmen in the city.

"Today makes 225..." he sighs "225 days to go... until summer ends." Nate looked to the skies as he saw the stars beginning to come out. "I can't seem to shake the feeling that something big is going to happen something fateful..." Nate sighs standing up and calling his horse "Come on Twilight!" he yells as the large horse comes over, he had named it after his favorite TV series character. He and Twilight had been companions since he was 5.

Nate walks up to his house and after putting Twilight in the stable he sees the back door to the house was unlocked. "Oh no!" he says drawing his sword. This was no ordinary sword it was enchanted by a wizard in the times of old at least that is what most of the town scholars said. Nate picked it up one day while exploring the Westbrook Woods. The sword was said to be drawn to those with pure hearts filled with light and justice. It's power was to grant its wielder the ability to overcome all evil thrown at it.

Nate enters the house and instantly a loud 'clop' was heard upstairs. Instantly Nate runs as fast as his legs could carry him up the stairs he could here a voice in his parents room,"I finally found them..." he says darkly "the two who escaped my clutches and had that filly now they will suffer..." he smiles evilly as Nate turns to see what looked like a Unicorn as it stabbed both of his parents. Not his mother nor father made a sound as they were dead...instantly... "Now to find the kid..." the mysterious figure chuckles

"You... monster..." Nate says in deep breaths keeping his emotions in check

"Huh?" the figure turns to Nate who was looking at him in anger

"You killed my parents..." Nate says "You will not get away with this!"

"Ah I found you... Soul Flare!" the figure chuckles leaping for Nate attempting to stab him through with a horn but Nate blocks and counters with a powerful slash from his sword which he charged with fire.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Nate says

"You..." the Unicorn says collapsing "...are...domed!" he says as he vanishes but not before throwing the knife right at Nates stomache.

"Ack!" he gags collapsing and feeling the life slowly slip from his body 'is this it? I guess it is all over for me... mom...dad...I am sorry...' he thinks looking at their bed where there dead bodies lie. Nate pulls himself over to a wall and sits up right. Soon after darkness closes in a bright light ruptures it and Nate finds himself in the skies above as if he were in space. 'what happened am I dead?' he asks himself

"Young lost soul..." a voice comes from behind and Nate turns to see two characters he knew... it was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! But how? He was dead! What was happening! "Young Soul Flare..." Celestia speaks

"I have no idea who this Soul Flare is! My name is Nate, Nate Coltson son of Light Coltson and Peace Coltson!" Nate says "I think you have the wrong guy..."

"No there is no mistake... you parents fled with you to the Human world to protect you... they were on the top of a pony's hit list who was angered at your father for beating him to a discovery. That was the one who killed your parents. You Nate Coltson are of Equine blood... and we are here to give you a second chance... you may come to your homeland with us where you were born or we will let fate decide your final resting place." Celestia explains

Nate thinks a while figuring the pros and cons of each eventually he chose to go with the two...

(some time later)

Nate wakes up and over him were the two princesses "You are awake." Luna says "Good."

"Welcome Nate or should I say Soul Flare to Equestria." Celestia says as Nate who was now a uniconr looked at himself. He was a bright gray with a bright red mane and his cutie mark was a bright blue energy like orb design.

"Is this for real?" he asks smacking himself "OW!"he says in pain 'It's real alright...' he thinks before Celestia speaks again

"Soul Flare I have arranged for you to go to Ponyville my student Twilight Sparkle will teach you all you need to know about Equestria and get you some friends." she says

'Oh my gosh Twilight is here?!' Soul Flare screams in his head!

**To be continued**

**next chapter: Meeting my heroes!**


End file.
